Brina
Brina is the pairing of Beck Oliver and Trina Vega (B'/eck and T/'rina). It is also commonly known as Treck (Tr/ina and B/'eck'). This ship has a small fanbase, due to few interactions and multiple episodes in which Beck or Trina are absent, although it is still shipped nevertheless. For the real-life pairing of the actors Avan Jogia and Daniella Monet, see Davan. Brina Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene' *Beck and Trina are standing together when Tori shows everyone how she decorated her locker. *When Beck says that Tori has finally learned the lesson of the bird scene, Trina smiles, and she glances back at him (maybe just happy that he said that, maybe not). 'Survival of the Hottest' *Beck and Trina talk for the first time in Survival of the Hottest. *Trina suggested the gang use the back door, but Beck informs her there isn't one. *Trina tells Beck that his RV is cool. *Beck is angry that Trina invited herself to the beach with the rest of the gang. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Beck to use the fish to smooth his feet as well. *Beck insists Trina to tell the doctor the reason why Andre, Jade, Robbie, Trina, and Beck are at the hospital. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Beck helps take care of Trina. *Trina attacks Beck by trying to hit him with a pillow. *Beck massages Trina's mouth. *Trina has her legs on Beck's while he massages her mouth (although he attempts to push them away). *Beck (along with Robbie and André) tries to release Trina when she was tied up and asleep. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Beck tries to stop Trina from joining the second group. *Beck suggests that Trina wear the hamburger (originally, Jade wore the hamburger). 'The Wood' *Trina sits next to Beck at the Asphalt Café. *Trina shoves her arm in front of Beck's nose and tells Beck to smell it. *Trina tells Beck that's her natural scent, and smiles. *Beck teases Trina by saying her natural scent is "desperation." *Beck auditioned to be in the reality show right after Trina. Season 2 'Locked Up' *In Yerba, Beck and Trina stood near each other to look at the picture that Sgrodis was showing the gang. *Beck and Trina were both worried and shocked when the soldiers arrested Tori. *Trina and Beck both grab onto Tori in order to keep her from being dragged away from the soldiers. *Beck asked Trina how her little speech was helping. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' * Beck and the others screamed and didn't like that Trina came when they found her. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *When Trina comes back home after falling while jogging in her 10 inch heels, Beck makes a sympathetic/sarcastic "aww" sound. 'The Worst Couple' *Trina is seen laying her head on Beck's shoulder. *After Beck gets in a fight with Jade, Trina tells him she's not dating anyone and strokes his hair, saying she would never fight with him. TheSlap.com Hints *Beck says, if Trina wrote a book, it would be called, "How to Make It without Talent: The Trina Vega Story." *Beck posted a status update about Trina's singing. His mood was "help." 'Beck: '''I wish I could use a remote control to put Trina on mute. She's trying to sing an Adele song. TRYING. *Trina said in an update that her and Beck would be the perfect couple and that she has to get her some of that hotness. Her mood was "In Love." Fanfictions *b e a u t i f u l by InsaneBlueberry *Simple by Shatteredsand *p e r f e c t by InsaneBlueberry *art of suffocation by bubblegum days *silent love hurts the most by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *Your Head's In The Clouds by TheBansheeQueen ONESIDED TRINA'S POV ''If you read any of these, please write a review to tell the writer what you thought and let them know you found out about their writing through this wiki. Thanks! Brina Photo Gallery Brina3.png Brina7.png Brina1.jpg Brina5.png Brina.JPG Beck_and_Trina.png Brinapic.jpg tumblr_lrlpxxG9nT1r2my6go1_500.jpg tumblr_lvo7wcuAb41qbpymco2_500.jpg Brina.png Brina 2.png brinaseason3.jpg Beck and Trina0.png Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments Category:Hollywood Arts Students Category:Friendships